1. Field of the Invention
Exercise equipment
2. Description of Related Art
Occasionally a descriptive term in this application may be shortened so as to recite only a part rather than the entirety thereof as a matter of convenience or to avoid needless redundancy. In instances in which that is done, applicant intends that the same meaning be afforded each manner of expression. Thus, the term impediment passage constriction (204) might be used in one instance but in another, if meaning is otherwise clear from context, expression might be shortened to passage constriction (204) or merely constriction (204). Any of those forms is intended to convey the same meaning.
The term attach or fasten or any of their forms when so used means that the juncture is of a more or less permanent nature, such as might be accomplished by nails, screws, welds or adhesives. Thus it is stated herein that the innermost end of the axial key stop's intermediate shank (712) is attached to the assembly's handhold core (11). A connection in which an object would be easily removed from another is described by the word emplace as where it is stated that the axial key stop pedestal (71) is emplaced through a prong's key access opening (202). A connection in which two objects, although not attached could be separated only with considerable difficulty is referred to herein as one of rigid emplacement. The forced passage of the key stop pedestal's shank (712) through the pedestal snap-though impediments (203) is stated herein to provide such a connection. Employment of the words connector join or any of their forms is intended to include the meaning of any of those terms in a more general way.
The word comprise may be construed in any one of three ways herein. A term used to describe a given object is said to comprise it, thereby characterizing it with what could be considered two-way equivalency in meaning for the term. Thus, it is stated that the subject matter hereof comprises a special exercise handgrip, meaning that the latter is in fact the former and the former, the latter. The term comprise may also be characterized by what might be considered one-way equivalency, as when it is stated herein that a recess formed in the prong (22) to facilitate the key stop flange's (713) emplacement therein (202) upon angularly tipping the pedestal (71) may comprise the shank entry relief means (223) required for that operation. This use of the word has a generic sense to it. That is, a recess will always be shank entry relief means (223) but shank entry relief means (23) may be a recess in one case but something else-a widened opening, for instance—in another. However, the word comprise may also be used to describe a feature which is part of the structure or composition of a given object. Thus, it is said each handgrip prong (21, 22) may comprise an ensconcement roof (206) as a component thereof (21, 22). The meaning in the respective cases is clear from context, however. Accordingly, modifying words to clarify which of the three uses is the intended one seem unnecessary.
Terms relating to physical orientation such as top or bottom, upper or lower, upwards or downwards, refer to the positioning of an object in the manner in which it would be typically oriented for use or viewing. The prongs (916) of a prior art handgrip are, thus, described as upwardly extending and the distal (211, 221) and proximal (212, 222) portions of the handgrip prongs (21, 22) of the subject matter hereof are distinguished as those more upwardly extending and those more downwardly extending. Similarly, it is upon the outermost end of an intermediate shank (712) that a flange (713) comprises an outwardly disposed face (714); and at the outermost portion of the axial conduit (201) and key access opening (202) that a rotation well (205) is disposed. In this same vein, the flange (713) of a certain simple assembly is said to rotate beyond the outermost portion of the respective prong (21, 22) against its (21, 22) outermost surface. These terms of orientation should be interpreted to represent respective aspects or dispositions of members of the assembly in a consistent manner—even if it were, for example, held upside down in certain instances.
The relational phrase disposed in opposition or equivalents thereof such as opposing and oppositely, indicate dual existence and locus, such as references made to handgrip prongs (21, 22), the paired key stop pedestals (71) and respective ends of the core (11).
As indicated, supra, references to proximal and distal address orientation of an object's parts or sectors nearer or farther from, respectively, a given point of origin. For prongs (21, 22, 916) of a handgrip the point of origin would, for example, be their place of juncture—the bottom or curved portion of the “U”-shape, as it were.
The word transverse and variants thereof describe orientation of one object at a right angle to another. Thus, the key pedestal's flange (713) is said to be transversely disposed upon the outward portion of the pedestal's intermediate shank (712). Moreover, certain objects are addressed in terms of transverse dimensions. Such is the case with those of the axial key stop pedestal's face (714) wherein distinctions are made in terms of its (714) length and breadth for purposes of emplacement within the key stop access opening (202) as well as reliable retention within the axial conduit (201). Acknowledging that an object's third dimension also presents a transverse aspect, the word thickness is instead employed to avoid confusion. Accordingly, that dimension of the pedestal's flange (713) is so addressed when referring to the alternative installation procedure, ante, undertaken in tipping it (713) for passage through the access opening (202).
The term axial alignment as used herein refers to a relationship between a point of reference upon a first object with a second configured so as to comprise an axis wherein the first's point of reference is lined up with the axis of the second. The axial conduits (201) of opposing prongs (21, 22) are, thus, spoken of as being in axial alignment with one another (201), anticipating the installation between them (201) of the handhold's core (11) disposed to turn upon its (11) axis while seated within them (201) for the purpose.
The term sleeved denotes a hollowed configuration wherein a first object houses a second—as exhibited by the sleeved handhold of prior art.
The term exercise “cord”, whether stretchable or not, is avoided herein because of the preference in some instances of employing other exercise tethering materials more generically referred to as exercise media-stretchable sheeting, for instance.
Certain words or phrases have been coined as a matter of expression herein. The words rotable and rotability are examples of coining use denoting an object's capability of being turned or pivoted without undue impediment within a seat it is disposed in, as opposed to suggesting a rapidly spinning behavior or some other sort of circular motion which might be addressed by the more cumbersome word rotatable. The term rotably seated similarly describes that phenomena. Enwrapment and related coinage refers to an enveloping enclosure of sorts. Use of the term ensconcement roof (206) as an overlying ceiling to house the axial key stop pedestal (71) refers to its (206) concealing properties and disposition. Snap-through terminology more or less inherently connotes the meaning thereof in referring to the forcible rigid emplacement of an object through or into an opening. This is the case with the passage of the pedestal's shank (712) from the key stop access opening (202) through an impediment passage constriction (204) into the axial conduit (201), a phenomena made possible by the level of resilient composition of the substrate—the prongs (21, 22) in this case—with reference to the constriction's (204) dimensions. Thus, a composition of greater durability would undoubtedly require a slightly wider constriction (204) and one of lesser durability would permit one (204) of narrower dimension.
The phrase communicative conjunction denotes a connection or passageway between two openings. Thus, a prong's key access opening (202) is said to be in communicative conjunction with a respective axial conduit (201), meaning that although certain intervening obstructions might actually be present—as is the case herein—it is feasible to move a given object from one to the other (201, 202).
A long-standing member of prior art history, the stirrup—or solid—handgrip as distinguished, say, from a strapped one—was undoubtedly so named because of its resemblance to the familiar equine riding accessory. In the tradition, there were many with frames (951) forming a one-piece structure which permitted no rotation at all of the handhold integrally unified within it (951). Some time ago, exercise operators wizened by experience learned that conferring rotability upon the handhold core (902) allowed performance of the intended motions without contending with unwanted likely attending factors. Those included either a turning of the handhold core (902) within the palms, necessitating a loosening of the grasp upon it; incidental counterproductive compensating adjustments incurred within some part of the body—the wrists, perhaps; or undue stress upon the media (5) or some other part of the exercise assembly.
Sleeved handhold arrangements emerged but eventually, a handhold core (902) was provided which was set in place between open distal ends of upwardly extending prongs (916)—or limbs, as they were sometimes referred to. Although a considerable number of the ordinary one-piece non-rotary handgrips remained extant, it is probably fair to say that the preferred slightly more expensive variety comprised a handhold core (902) that turned. The prongs (916) merged at their proximal ends to form the familiar “U”-shape in what is designated herein as mutual closure-a convenient term to use when addressing them (916) as independently considered handgrip members. The openness of the prongs and sometimes the handgrip's composition provided a limited degree of resiliency which facilitated emplacement and retention of a rotable core (904). Usually, the rotability was provided by reason of a rotable pin (903) which extended from the core (902) to turn within either sockets (954) or tunnels (955) within the handgrip prongs (916), the latter arrangement sometimes involving attachment of a rotable rivet (981) to hold the core (902) in place. Conversely, the core (902) might have comprised a core socket (904) to accommodate a prong's pin (953) rotably seated therein.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,677 issued to Hinds, a slightly cumbersome longitudinally split metal handhold dedicated to that end was featured with a hinge permitting clamshell halves to mount rotably upon spindles in the frame's prongs (916). Even before that, however, the handhold longitudinally enwrapped by a sleeve, supra, had been in use and, as subsequently demonstrated in U.S. Pat. No. 6,217,494 B1 issued to Sandoval, the sleeves could be mounted upon a kind of crankshaft to achieve even greater rotary movement. An assembly was also presented in U.S. Pat. No. 6,342,032 B1 issued to Affield which adopted the rudimentary and even more ancient rotary bolt and nut combination but which also featured operation around a non-parallel additional axis. Finally, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,398,698 B1 issued to Hinds, a rotable handhold which could be snapped in place within the stirrup was provided which turned very freely within its mount. None of those were removable with any degree of convenience, however, a screwdriver was required to pry loose the core (902) of the snap-in-place Hinds model. It was likely intended that handhold be installed only once—at the factory. Even the earlier Hinds' longitudinally hinged metal grip, probably otherwise very easy to open along its hinge, was shrouded with an interfering cylindrically configured padded sheath which (12), it had to be anticipated, would eventually require replacement due to wear. Moreover, occasionally, although, perhaps not very often—a broken handgrip frame itself (951) or core (102) might have needed replacement. Applicant believes the market would benefit by provision for a stirrup handgrip frame (951) of an easily removable securely retained rotable handhold.
While the prior art has made some strides along those lines, certain features yet remain to be provided to fulfill the expectations of the avid exerciser.